


Nightmares

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [13]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Nightmares, Other, Sleepovers, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Gina returns to hell for a sleepover, only she has terrible nightmares while she’s there. Luckily, Angel is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antitoonzforever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Antitoonzforever).



It had been a few weeks since Gina’s accidental trip to hell. She started missing everyone, especially Angel, and she figured now would be a good time to visit again. After getting her parents’ permission, Gina hurried to her bedroom to summon Angel.

She wrote on the mirror in lipstick, just like the spider said to do last time. Sure enough, Angel stepped out of the mirror and smiled at Gina. “Hiya, baby. Long time no see,” he said.

“Angel!” Gina exclaimed, before she ran over and hugged him. “I missed you!” she added.

“I missed ya too. Lots of neat stuff’s been happening while ya were gone,” Angel said. 

“Ooh! Like what?” Gina asked.

“Well, ya just gonna have to wait and see,” Angel replied, before he booped her nose. “So, ready to go?” he asked.

Gina nodded, and Angel picked her up. “Okay, we’re gonna go back through the mirror. It’s gonna feel a little weird, but it’ll be over before ya know it,” he said.

“Okay,” Gina said.

Angel and Gina stepped through the mirror. Gina squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them again, the two of them were in the hotel.

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” Angel said, as he placed her on the ground.

“It’s just how I remembered!” Gina smiled, before she let out an excited gasp. “You still have Fat Nuggets, don’t you?” she asked.

“Of course I do!” Angel smiled. “He’s down in the kitchen with the others; Charlie ordered a pizza,” he said, as the two of them started walking.

“Neat! I can’t wait to see everyone again,” said Gina, before she looked up at Angel. “I missed you the most though,” she said.

“I missed ya too, baby. My sister really wished she coulda met ya, only she was busy today,” Angel explained.

“Oh,” Gina said, before she smiled. “I guess this means I’ll just have to come again,” she giggled.

“Well, ya always welcome here. Now c’mon, we gotta be sure we get a couple slices before those jerks take ‘em all,” Angel smiled.

“Okay!” Gina nodded, before the two of them headed to the kitchen. 

Everyone was happy to see Gina again. The sweet girl was like a little ray of sunshine, and she always got along great with everyone. Even Husk didn’t mind her company.

After lunch, Angel and Gina spent the day together. They gave one another makeovers, played with Fat Nuggets, and watched Disney movies. 

Soon enough, it was time for bed. “Alright Gina, do you want your own room, or do you want to stay with Angel?” Charlie asked.

Gina thought it over for a minute. While she wouldn’t mind staying in Angel’s room, she believed that she would be just fine in her own room. “I can have my own,” she smiled.

“You’re sure?” Charlie asked. Gina simply nodded, and Charlie shrugged. “Alright,” she said.

Later, Gina was in her room, getting ready for bed. Angel stepped by to see how she was doing. “Ya sure ya gonna be okay on ya own, baby?” he asked.

“Yep! I have my own room at home,” Gina replied. 

“Yeah, but hell is pretty different from ya house. I wouldn’t want ya to get scared,” Angel said.

“I’ll be okay,” Gina insisted.

“Alright, but if ya get scared, ya know where to find me,” said Angel.

“Okay. Goodnight!” Gina exclaimed.

“Night, baby,” Angel smiled.

The spider left, gently closing the door on his way out. Gina happily snuggled under her blankets. Moments later, she drifted off to sleep.

———————————————————-

When Gina opened her eyes again, she was tied to a chair in a dark room. She had no idea how or when this happened, and she began to get scared. 

“Hello?!” she called, but there was no answer. 

Gina spotted a small pipe in the room and saw that there was water pouring out of it. “Mom?! Dad?! Angel?!” she shouted.

The water started to pour out faster, and Gina was up to her ankles in it. “Angel!!” she screamed.

Nothing happened. No one came for her. Gina kept screaming and crying, but water continued to fill the room. When she was up to her neck in water, she gave one last try. 

“ANGEL!!” Gina yelled.

———————————————————-

“Angel!” Gina shouted, as she bolted upright.

When she looked around, Gina saw that she was still in her hotel room. She realized the room with the water must have been a nightmare, but it still shook the little girl to her core.

Gina walked out of her room and crept across the hall. When she reached Angel’s door, she knocked softly. 

A minute later, Angel opened the door and saw Gina. “Gina? Whatcha doing out here, baby?” he asked.

“I...I had a nightmare. Is it okay if I sleep with you?” Gina whispered.

“Course it is. Come on,” Angel said.

He picked Gina up and carried her inside, before gently placing her on the bed. Once Gina was laying down, the spider started to tuck her in. 

“So, wanna tell me what ya dream was? Ya don’t have to if ya don’t wanna though,” he said.

“It was that I was in a room. I was all alone and tied up. And...and water started filling it. And I called for help, and no one came,” Gina explained. She paused for a minute then began to tear up. “You didn’t come,” she cried. 

“Aww, Gina,” Angel said. He sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into a hug. “I swear that’d never happen. I would never let anything bad happen to ya,” he said.

“It just felt so real,” Gina sobbed, as she hugged Angel back. 

“It’s okay now. I’ve got ya,” Angel said. He paused for a moment. “I’m gonna tell ya a story, okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” Gina replied, as tears still fell down her face.

“Once, there was a little boy. He had a brother, sister, mom, and a dad. But even though he had all that family, no one was really there for him. When he was havin’ trouble or in a tight spot, his dad and brother never came to help him. And the boy was too scared to tell his sister and mom about half the junk he was going through. And when his mom died….he felt even more alone,” Angel explained.

Gina looked up at him, her eyes wide. Angel hugged her another time. “And I promise, I am never gonna let ya feel the way I did. I’ll always be there for ya,” he said.

Gina broke away from the hug and started wiping her eyes. “Thank you,” she said.

“No problem, baby. Now get some sleep, okay?” Angel asked. 

“Okay,” Gina nodded.

She curled up under Angel’s blankets and fell asleep in minutes. This time, Gina didn’t have any nightmares. She knew that Angel would always be there for her, so she didn’t have anything to be afraid of.


End file.
